


pull hard, push harder

by kainnuendo



Series: sign!au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Basically Kyungsoo's kink is just Jongin in general, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Deaf!Jongin, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Voice Kink, from manbuns to braids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainnuendo/pseuds/kainnuendo
Summary: Kyungsoo discovers that it's not just Jongin's voice that he's weak for. (Loosely based on BL manhwa 'Sign')
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: sign!au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808245
Comments: 28
Kudos: 166





	pull hard, push harder

**Author's Note:**

> back with the sequel that nobody really asked for but whatever! so i've been seeing oomfs saying that they wanna read new fics where ksoo's bussy gets destroyed... and well... you know me. i just gotta deliver something for the community.
> 
> this was written in like an hour, so, like, ofc it is unedited and there will be errors. i'll edit later (or not lmfaoooo) and yes i'm using this as an excuse for my mediocre writing aha

***dialogues written in full italic indicate that they're talking using sign language**

  
  
  
Jongin’s been growing his hair out. His hair has always been quite long—long enough to tie it up into a cute man bun, but recently the length has reached just a tad below his shoulders. And well, Kyungsoo can’t help but to notice this change, especially when Jongin lets his hair loose when they’re home and he’s not only attacked by the man’s lips but also the man’s soft locks all over his face.

Speaking of soft hair... 

“Hey,” he waves, resting his chin on the back of his other hand as he stares at Jongin. He’s leaning against the counter, waiting for the man to finish setting up the register. Baekhyun’s absent today. He’d called in sick this morning, but both of them know that he’s probably on a date with that junior of his from university. 

Jongin looks at him questioningly, so he takes it as a signal for him to continue, “I want to braid your hair.” 

_“That’s kind of random but okay.”_ The man replies, amused but seemingly interested in what he’s offering.

Kyungsoo reaches over and pushes back the strand of hair that falls over his boyfriend’s forehead, smiling when he sees Jongin’s cheeks flush from the action, knowing well that he’s also blushing. They’ve been dating for awhile now but both of them are still shy especially when it comes to public display of affection. Jongin’s much more comfortable with it than him, though, hence why he shows such funny reactions when Kyungsoo is the one who initiates any kind of intimacy.

 _"You wanna do that now?”_ His boyfriend asks, staring at his lips.

He bites his lip. _“Only if you want, yeah.”_

Jongin grins and takes him by the hand, pulling him into the employee’s lounge. They’ve got about an hour or so until they’re open for lunch but it’s usually slow on Thursdays so he figures that it’s fine that they slack off a little. Plus, Jongin is still the boss. If he wants to chill and hang with his boyfriend for a bit then he’s very much allowed to. 

And as for Kyungsoo, well, of course, he is not complaining at all.

 _“You’ve done this before?”_

He nods excitedly, pushing Jongin into the couch and turning him to the side so he’s sitting sideways. Afterwards, he climbs onto the couch to kneel before him. 

His stomach churns and his cheeks flush once more when Jongin shoots a quick look down to his crotch before blinking up at him with a fake innocent smile on his face.

“I was very close with my neighbour growing up, and she taught me how to braid using her dolls _._ ”

_“You must’ve been so cute as a kid.”_

_“Of course I am. I’m still cute now.”_ He squeals when Jongin’s hands creep up to tickle him at the waist. _“Okay! Enough. Now let me do this!”_ He manages to sign in between his laughter.

Jongin immediately stops, leaning back and pulling the hair tie off to let his hair fall down. Kyungsoo swallows thickly at that, and shakily says, “Okay. Turn around.” His boyfriend quickly does what he’s been told, but not before shooting a wink at him. He inwardly groans, face red. 

God, he truly hates Jongin when he’s being all playful and flirty like this because he knows exactly what he’s doing to him. 

He pauses, just for a short moment, to appreciate the sight. Jongin’s broad back is in full view and he wants nothing more than to run his fingers down his back but without the shirt getting in the way.

 _Damn it. It’s too early to be_ this _horny._

Instead he reaches up and runs his fingers through the man’s hair, enjoying the feeling of the soft strands in between his fingers, almost like silk. It’s weird because he and Jongin use the same shampoo and conditioner but for some reason, Jongin’s hair feels a lot softer, and as much as he hates to admit it because he is arguably the more hygienic one between the two of them, smells nicer too. He may or may not have caught a whiff, either by accident or on purpose, before.

It’s good that the man’s hair is well-kept enough that he doesn’t require a detangler. He takes a fist full of hair before dividing the hair into the three separate sections before crossing the right section over the middle section, and doing the same thing with the left section by crossing it over the new middle section then afterwards alternating between the right and the left sides. He repeats the steps slowly, making sure that the braid is secure and there is no loose strand all the while. 

Since Jongin’s hair isn’t that long, he completes the braiding in no time.

He finishes off with the hair tie, carefully and securely tying at the end of the braid.

It’s not exactly the fanciest of braids, just a simple one that even five year olds could probably do. He only has the most basic braiding skills, after all, but he thinks it looks pretty enough. Well, he supposes that it’s because Jongin is effortlessly beautiful that he makes any hairstyle look good on him.

 _“Done?”_ Jongin asks, looking back at him with an amused smile on his face. He replies with an enthusiastic thumbs up, and because he’s feeling playful, grabs the hair and tugs at it.

However, the reaction he receives is quite unexpected. 

“Ah!” Jongin lets out a moan, his voice low and deep.

They both freeze at that.

“Um. Well. Fuck.”

Kyungsoo is instantly hard.

Even though they’ve dated for a while now, Jongin’s voice still leaves a huge effect on him. He curses once more and scoots away, trying to hide his boner. But it’s too late as Jongin turns around and immediately catches what he was trying to hide, mouth falling open in surprise before his lips turn upwards curl into a smirk.

_Oh no._

He knows that expression. It always appears seconds before his ass gets split in half, and _fuck_ , he can’t even deny that he absolutely loves it. Loves being looked at like that. Loves being desired by Jongin.

“Kyungsoo,” his boyfriend whispers, “come here.” He whimpers at the commanding tone but gives in, falling right into Jongin’s lap.

He lets out a gasp when Jongin grabs his hand and places it on his braid.

“Do that again.” The man’s eyes are intense, full of want.

Kyungsoo gulps and complies, taking the hair into his fist and tugs. Gently at first, but when he sees Jongin’s expectant face, does it rougher the second time.

“You like this?” He asks, voice trembling. He tugs at the braid again, liking the way Jongin visibly shivers from the action. “You like it, don’t you. When I play with your hair. Pull at it like this.” To prove his point, he does it again. 

Jongin moans right in his ear.

“Fuck, yes, baby. Keep doing that.”

He whines when he feels Jongin’s hands on his ass, groping and squeezing his ass cheeks like his life depends on it. Jongin’s apparent obsession with his ass is something he has yet to get used to, but he’s certainly not complaining. 

Naturally, he starts grinding down, trying to relieve himself. Jongin’s also sporting a hard on; the bulge rubbing roughly against his jeans. 

He moans when Jongin catches him by the lips, kissing and licking his way into his mouth. He has never considered himself as a great kisser (though Jongin would definitely disagree on that) but he can honestly spend hours making out with his boyfriend, it’s that good. He loves the way the man steals his breath away, makes him feel dizzy and lightheaded from the ferocity of it all. He keeps wanting more and more. 

He tugs at the braid again, hard enough that Jongin’s head tips back and his neck is on display, which he quickly does what his brain tells him to do, and that is latching his lips on the exposed skin. 

Jongin groans and smacks his ass when he replaces his lips with his teeth.

“Ah! Jongin! Fuck, baby, fuck me, please,” he whines as his boyfriend begins thrusting upwards. His sweatpants doing a bad job at concealing his boner; there’s a wet spot where the tip presses against the fabric, and Kyungsoo tries his best to grind his still clothed backside on the bulge, making sure it rubs directly against the cleft of his ass. He lets go of Jongin’s hair to frantically sign _fuck me, Jongin!_ and Jongin lets out another groan at that, reaching down to push down their pants in record time.

Kyungsoo blushes when he sees Jongin’s gorgeous dick, standing tall and proud and leaking. He wants to lean forward and put his mouth on it but apparently, Jongin already has other plans.

He screams when Jongin takes him in his arms and stands up before walking towards a full length wall mirror situated not far from where they were sitting. He finds himself being placed down gently and then there are rough hands turning him around to face the mirror.

“Oh,” he squeaks out, eyes looking at his own reflection. He glances up at Jongin, who looks as debauched and frazzled as he is. “What—“

 _“Last time we tried to have sex in this position, it ended up a disaster because I couldn’t hear you.”_ Jongin signs, stepping out of his pants and kicking them away. Kyungsoo wonders if he’s drooling. It doesn't matter how many times he has seen it, his boyfriend's body is truly a spectacular sight. _“Now I’m gonna fuck you the same way, but this time I’ll be able to read your lips and see all of your expressions.”_

Kyungsoo moans, his dick twitching as the words finally register in his mind. His hands lay flat against the cold smooth mirror, fogging it up with his heavy breathing as Jongin shoves his pants and underwear down to his thighs, exposing his ass to the cool air. 

Jongin pauses when he notices that he’s writing something on the fogged mirror, finger shaking as he draws the characters.

 _Pervert_ , Kyungsoo writes on the glass, pouting as he looks back at Jongin. He tries to look angry but he fails miserably. The man starts laughing in return. He can’t help but follow soon after, and then they’re both giggling at god knows what.

That only lasts for a brief moment, though.

His giggles immediately turn into small whimpers as Jongin suddenly turns serious once more and reaches down to spread his ass cheeks apart, completely exposing him. 

“Want to taste you here,” Jongin gruffs out, pressing the tip of his finger against his hole that has him twisting and turning in his place and his hands clutching desperately onto nothing. “But don’t have much time. So later.” His boyfriend finishes with a smirk before spreading his ass cheeks apart and rubbing his length up and down his cleft, teasing. His hole’s still pretty loose from last night, and he watches Jongin’s expression turn from serious to smugness as his finger easily goes in.

It doesn’t take long until the man is fucking him with three fingers, purposely avoiding that one spot that he desperately wants the man to touch.

He chokes out a sob from the teasing, eyes widening as they lock with Jongin’s dilated ones in the reflection of the mirror.

 _“Fuck me already!”_ he signs, letting out another strangled moan as the fingers finally press against his prostate. At this point he no longer cares if there are people walking by that might hear him.

Jongin licks his lips, pulling his fingers out before replacing it with his dick, pushing in with one smooth thrust.

Kyungsoo feels like crying. He opens his eyes and finds that he is, in fact, already crying, droplets of tears rolling down his face, and flushing from the neck up. 

He can see everything in the mirror. 

The way Jongin’s chest heaves up and down as he rocks into him. The way he swallows heavily every time he clenches around him, taking him in deeper. The way his braid is already ruined and messed up from his rough treatment. He can also look at himself and watch how his eyelashes flutter every time the man angles his hips and hits him right at that good spot, how his mouth falls open as Jongin’s fingers find their way up his chest to rub and pinch his hard nipples, and how his body shakes from being fucked so good.

At this point he is convinced that there is nobody that could make him feel as full and complete like this. Nobody but Jongin can make him feel this way; like he’s simultaneously being taken apart but also pieced back together. 

Their bodies fit together like they were born to do so. And he wonders if he can ever come down from his high when he’s with Jongin.

He’s ruined forever, and he's never felt so fucking _alive_.

“Kyungsoo, baby,” Jongin groans, thrusting harder, “you’re so beautiful.” 

Kyungsoo wants to protest and say something along the lines of _no, you are,_ but the words get caught up in his throat as he feels fingers pressing on his dick. He falls forward as Jongin expertly strokes his cock with just the right pace, bringing him to the edge.

It doesn’t take long for him to come, not when Jongin’s fingers keep rubbing him, his walls squeezing around Jongin’s thick length as he falls apart. Jongin follows soon after, emptying his load inside him with a few last thrusts that has him twitching from the intense simulation.

“Well… that was something.” He manages to speak after a moment of silence, chest heaving. He gives Jongin a fake glare in the mirror, smiling tiredly. “Looks like I might have to do your braid again.”

Jongin grins and leans forward to press a soft kiss on his head.

 _“Do as you like,_ _baby_.”

  
  


“Nice hairdo.” Baekhyun comments, pursing his lips as he glares at both Kyungsoo and Jongin, kneeling on the floor with him towering over them. 

Kyungsoo glances at his boyfriend, lips curling into a satisfied smile as he admires his own work. Jongin’s hair is nicely braided, even better than the last time he did it. If he has those cute flower pins he would’ve stuck them all over to truly sell the entire look, but he supposes that this will do for now. There’s always later, and since he has found out that Jongin has quite an affinity with people touching his hair, he knows that there will be many chances in the future where he gets to play around with it again. Maybe he can even convince his boyfriend to try out new hairstyles and colours.

He briefly wonders if Jongin will look good if he dyes his hair blonde. Or pink. If it will look good braided and decorated with small flowers. He inwardly snorts at the realization that Jongin will always look hot to him in any hairstyle, even if it’s a mullet. 

Jongin catches his stare and sends him a wink. 

He turns away, giggling shyly. 

Baekhyun clears his throat, frowning in perhaps disgust or anger. Or both.

“Look. I don’t care if you want to have your little romance but _please_ remember that this is still our workplace. Emphasis on _our_.”

Jongin turns to Baekhyun, hands raised up as if wanting to reply but the shorter man immediately stops him. 

“Like, okay, I don’t really mind if you want to have _fun_ or whatever,” the man holds up two fingers to signify quotations marks as he says the word ‘fun’, “but at least clean up after yourselves, for fuck’s sake!” 

Kyungsoo frowns. “What do you mean?” His eyes widen in realization, looking at Jongin in horror. “Wait, did we forget to... ” 

“I almost smashed the mirror into pieces! I don’t need to ask to know whose fault it is!” Baekhyun screams then, pointing accusingly at Kyungsoo, who only cowers back in fear.

Jongin looks like he’s praying for the ground to swallow him whole, and well, Kyungsoo can only keep his head down and remain rooted in his spot as Baekhyun goes on and on about work ethics and public decency and cleanliness. 

He has no choice to admit that this one is, by all means, caused by him. 

**END**

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> um okie thank you for reading !!!! you can also find me on twt @kainnuendyo


End file.
